


Tony, Bruce, Jarvis

by RsCreighton



Series: PodfIDIC 2015 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfIDIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony, Bruce, Jarvis

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously you guys I don't WRITE. xD Oh well I tried

Tony, Bruce, Jarvis

1:35

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ulak59r5jrr4r98/Tony,_Bruce,_Jarvis.mp3) (1MB)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ulak59r5jrr4r98/Tony,_Bruce,_Jarvis.mp3)

 

Tony accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice."

"I thought you might enjoy it."

Tony wrinkles his nose, before taking another taste. Tongue stinging a little from the heat of the tea.

"Careful." 

"Mmm." 

They looked at each other.

"It tastes a bit like honey." 

"Yeah." Bruce smirked. "I thought it was might be helpful, considering the circumstances."

Tony frowned, “Helpful how?”

“Sleepy time tea, it’s supposed to have a calming, restful type effect.”

“Why would you give me…” Tony yawns, glaring at Bruce’s raised eyebrow and smirk. “I don’t need sleep, Bruce!”

“Yeah, because it’s healthy to stay awake for… how long is it now, Jarvis?”

“38 hours, 27 minutes, and counting, sir.”  


Tony grimaced, and narrowed his eyes at Jarvis’s sensors, “Okay, okay, I’m going to bed. Jarvis you traitor.”

“Anything to help, sir.” Jarvis sounded almost smug.

Bruce grins.


End file.
